


Banned

by V (deepsix)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a sore loser. For Jain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned

The only thing worse than being kept out of Quidditch because of an injury was being kept out of Quidditch as punishment. McGonagall didn't do it much, because she knew that James was critical to a Gryffindor victory-- she _knew_, because how could she not-- but sometimes, as Remus liked to remind him, he really just deserved it.

Of course, James disagreed. Sure, he had been kind of really cruel to Snape, but it wasn't as if Snape hadn't been asking for it. And sure, he'd sat in detention for three weeks straight without learning his lesson, but that didn't mean he should be suspended from Quidditch. And it wasn't like Snape had really needed the use of his legs, so James was just doing him a favour.

"You're grinding again," Remus said lightly.

James looked at him. He'd almost forgotten Remus was there, he'd been so busy concentrating on the game he _wasn't participating in_, and glaring at Sirius out on the pitch. James immediately felt guilty.

"What?" he said.

"Your teeth," said Remus. His smile was hidden behind his scarf, but James could hear it in his voice. "You're grinding your teeth again."

"Oh, lay off," said James.

Remus shrugged, and went back to watching the game. Gryffindor was down 260 to 120, and it was almost painful for James to watch. Not that he thought that the side was crap without him, but the side was crap without him. He let out a long breath.

"This is lame," he said,

Remus made a noncommittal sort of noise.

"They can't even find the hoops," James said. "What is this? We never lose like this."

"That's because you're usually playing," said Peter, from the other side of Remus.

"Thanks," said James. "I hadn't noticed."

Remus looked at him. "There's no need to get mad about it. It's your own bloody fault."

"Thanks," James repeated.

"The point," said Remus, "is that maybe now at least you'll realise that sometimes hexing Snape really isn't worth it."

"Doubtful," said James, and Remus sighed, exasperatedly, but still slipped his hand into James's. It was cold, but James squeezed back. It would warm up, and James would play next match, and it really wasn't so bad as all that.


End file.
